Drivers often store items recently purchased within a trunk of their vehicle. Carrying around purchases, including shopping and supermarket bags, can be exhausting and can present a challenge for elderly and disabled people. Often times, several trips to the vehicle are needed to fully load and unload the purchases. To avoid making multiple trips, drivers may use carts or wagons to carry purchases to and from the vehicle. However, such carts and wagons may be difficult to load and unload into the vehicle.